


Mixed Up File #1 "Extended Scene from Corporal Punishment"

by BriGranger1990



Series: Mixed Up Files of Team Gibbs [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Funny, Gen, Mixed Up File, Old MacDonald, Pain Killers, Peter Pan - Freeform, Team Gibbs, episode 10, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriGranger1990/pseuds/BriGranger1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided to do an "extended scene" from Season 5 Episode 10 "Corporal Punishment". It's one of my favorite scenes. It might not exactly follow the flow of the episode, and I change it a little bit but, this is FAN fiction for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Up File #1 "Extended Scene from Corporal Punishment"

**Author's Note:**

> Actual quotes from the episode:  
> "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: Maybe it was you, McGee. The one armed man. Thought it was one of those vets we met at the Walter Reed Hospital.  
> Special Agent Timothy McGee: Wrong case, Tony.  
> Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: Do we even have a case? We already got the guy. What are we doing? What did we miss? What's happening?  
> [Ziva looks confusedly at McGee]  
> Special Agent Timothy McGee: They gave him pain killers.  
> Officer Ziva David: Oh.  
> Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: My fingers are fing-ing."  
> ((Above taken from IMDB .COM))

Tony was flexing his fingers, admiring how "fing-ing" they are, when the elevator doors open causing the "Ding" to go off.

 

"Ohh. Did you hear that?" He asked his co-workers. "I think the pizza is ready."

"That was the elevator, Tony" McGee said, used to Tony's antics, on and off painkillers.

"Are you sure McDing?" Tony asked, pouting slightly, as he moved back to his desk.

"Yes, Tony, I'm sure." McGee said, rolling his eyes. Ziva, who looked at Tony with a mixture of slight concern and amusement, whispered to McGee, "Is he always like this on painkillers?"

"I am afraid so, Ziva." McGee answered. Ziva just shook her head, and went back to her desk. The trio was working quietly for about five minutes, until…

"Hey Probie." McGee looked across the room at Tony.

"What, Tony?"

"Your name reminds me of something."

"I don't really want to know, but tell me anyway." McGee sighed.' This is going to be interesting.'

"Your name reminds me of the famous farmer, Old MacDonald."

McGee just shook his head and replied back, "Good for you." 'Please let this conversation be finished before it has even start.' He said to himself.

"Who is Old MacDonald?" Ziva asked. McGee groaned inwardly as Tony jumped up from his desk and stepped into the middle of the bullpen.

"Well Ziva." Tony said, before he started to sing. "Old MacDonald had a farm. EE-I-EE-I-O And on this farm he had a pig. EE-I-EE-I-O. With an Oink Oink here, and an Oink Oink there. Here an Oink, there an Oink, everywhere an Oink Oink. Before Tony could start the next the verse, McGee called out, "Hey Boss." Tony spun around, but Gibbs was not around. He glared at McGee.

"Sorry Tony, but you are not a singer, and I kind of want to keep my hearing."

"Fine, McCritic. I am going down to Abby's lab, I am sure she will enjoy my musical talents." Tony said and marched towards the elevator. Ziva stared at him until the elevator doors closed, and then she looked over at McGee, who had a smug look on his face.

"What is that look for?" Ziva asked curiously.

"It is for this." He brought up his phone. "I have been recording Tony, since I walked in." Ziva started to laugh.

"Oh! That is great, McGee! Payback is a switch!"

"Payback is a Bitch, Ziva." McGee corrected gently.

"Oh! Right, thanks. One of these days I am going to get all of this American idioms correct."

"Yeah, and one of these days, Tony DiNozzo will grow up." A gruff voice answered, as Gibbs walked into the bullpen. As he sat down at his desk, Gibbs noticed that the subject of his statement was not around.

"Where is our resident Peter Pan?"

McGee smirked at the statement before he replied, "He is down with Abby, serenading her with the classic 'Old MacDonald' Boss." Gibbs raised his eyebrows, before asking, "Painkillers?" McGee nodded. Gibbs got out of his chair and headed towards the elevator. "I am going to save Abs from Tony." McGee and Ziva snorted. When the elevator doors shut, Ziva looked at McGee, and asked "Who is this Peter Pan?"

"Just think of Tony in green tights."

"I rather not."


End file.
